


When You Wish Upon A Star

by shima_wishes



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Absolute Trash, F/M, Marichat, Reveal, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, also, it's late but i had to write it, kind of, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shima_wishes/pseuds/shima_wishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette may know that Chat Noir isn't really all as romantic and suave as he likes to think he is, but that doesn't mean that she doesn't still believe that he'll turn up on her balcony to meet her on Valentine's day. </p><p>And, well, as for Chat? Of course he's going to turn up - it's not even about him trying to be her Prince Charming anymore. Marinette feels like home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Wish Upon A Star

**Author's Note:**

> It may be slightly late, but I really wanted to write something to do with Valentine's for Miraculous Ladybug! And of course, since I'm complete trash, it had to be Marichat. This is essentially just fluff that I would really love to imagine happened. Hope you enjoy!

Marinette is slumped at her desk, sleepily tapping a pencil on the table. She had been attempting to design some new clothing items for her to sew until a few moments ago, but she'd realised that none of the designs were quite good enough, because she hadn't really been trying. And now she does what she really knew she had been doing all that time: she waits.

It's hard to resist falling asleep when the night grows so late and dark, but she knows that it will be worth it in the end. IF he comes, as she believes he will; it's the sort of thing that the silly cat would do. He pretends to be all romantic and smooth but it's obvious to her that in nature he really isn't. Still, it's something she loves about him... it always seems like he tries so hard to impress her. It can be annoying, but in an endearing sort of way.

The candle in front of her on the table flickers, and she looks up to the window to check if it means what she hopes it does, her heart rate increasing fast, but he isn't there. Although the balcony door is slightly ajar, that's the way she left it. For him. She stands up slowly, sick of waiting around, and moves over to the door, opening it wide and stepping out into the freezing February air. At least it isn't raining. The briskness of the night is actually refreshing as she leans against the balcony railings and looks up into the sky. It's an especially clear night, and stars scatter across the darkness, twinkling and blinking as if underwater. Her sigh is carried away on the breeze as she gazes at them, wishing that he would arrive soon.

"Princess."

 _When you wish upon a star..._ Marinette really does feel like a princess in a Disney movie at times like this. A smile tugging at the corner of her lips, she turns to see him standing there; she would call him her knight in shining armour, only she knows she's just as strong as him, and there's no doubt that in battle they match each other. "You took your time, kitty-cat."

He's holding a bouquet of roses similar to the one he offered her as Ladybug in Le Grand Paris Hotel such a long time ago, and she briefly wonders if he gathered these from the same place. Tucked within the roses is a box of what she can only imagine is chocolates. Of course, she was right - he's going for the die-hard romantic, as usual. She giggles to herself as she approaches him.

"My apologies, Mari. I got caught up in a few family issues before I was able to leave the house," he tells her, letting his dorky side slip as he grins at her in joy before quickly adding, "but I'm here now, and it doesn't matter. I don't really want to think about it."

"If you're sure about that," responds Marinette. She worries about him often, ever since he began slipping scraps of information about his home life into their late-night conversations, but it always seems like he doesn't want to share, so she tends to leave it be.

"I'm sure. Anyway, Princess, what are you doing out here all alone? It's freezing, and it could be dangerous being out alone at night," he says, taking a step towards the door and ushering her in.

She complies, laughing slightly as she does so. "Dangerous, Chat? It's literally right next to my house, you silly kitty - if anything happened to me I could just scream and my parents would come running." Chat seems to frown slightly at the idea of Marinette being in danger. "And I was waiting for you, of course. I expected that you might turn up this evening."

"Why of course!" Smirks Chat, bowing with a flourish as she passes by him and they step into her room. "It is Valentine's day, after all. Who wouldn't want to be with their one true love on Valentine's day?"

 _His one true love._ Marinette hides her blush with her hair as she reaches under her desk for a plain, square-shaped box. It's nothing fancy, but it has a pink ribbon that crosses it across the lid and ties into a bow. It's not really about the box, though; it's about what's inside, and she knows that Chat will love it. Over the times they've spent sitting close-by to each other and talking into the night, she's picked up little things about him, and in the end it meant that she knew exactly what to get him for a gift, working on it all day long. It had actually taken her a surprising amount of time to create.

Meanwhile, Chat has moved closer to her from behind. He's so nimble and agile, but she's learned over time how to almost sense when he's there, so she stands to turn and face him but is shocked at how close he is. Far, oh, far closer than she expected. Their chests are nearly touching, and his hand is resting against the slanted wall behind her, meaning that he leans in towards her. She turns her head to the side so that she can feel his warm breath on her cheek. A jolt of electricity runs through her as his lips brush against her skin, cool and dry and soft. She's sure he must be able to feel the heat radiating from her by now, and it doesn't feel like she's been outside in the freezing cold at all, but rather more like she's just had her body pressed between two radiators.

The gentle, brief kiss has distracted her from reality so much that she doesn't notice Chat take her hand, which she suddenly realises is one of the only parts of her body that is still cold. She intertwines her fingers with his and they sit down on the bed, huddling together, Chat pulling a blanket over them because the room has rapidly started to feel cold again.

"Who first?" he asks, gazing at Marinette, who flushes crimson but holds eye contact. She looks beautiful tonight - although in his eyes, she looks beautiful all the time - with her hair down and falling across her shoulders, her face glowing in the soft candle light that reflects in her marine-blue eyes, her simple polka-dot pyjamas. Everything seems very homely.

Marinette feels like home.

"You can go first. My gift is very special, so we have to save the best for last," she says with a wink.

Chat's heart flutters suddenly, and he reaches for the roses that he has carefully placed beside him, drawing out the box of chocolates as he does so. He hands the roses to Marinette first, letting her admire them and take in their scent as she takes them into her arms.

"They're lovely," she tells him with a smile, "and they smell so wonderful. Thank you, Chat."

"I specifically picked out the ones that I thought reminded me the most of you. And you know, if they're like you, then they're obviously going to be wonderful."

Marinette laughs. "Oh, shush, you sappy kitten. You're too cute."

"Cute? Mari, I'm not cute! I am a MAN!" Responds Chat, feigning annoyance. She giggles and bats him away with her hand as he moves his head closer to hers.

"Yeah. Totally cute." she confirms.

"Mariii," he whines, grinning as he pushes the box of chocolates towards her. "Okay, here's part two of my gift. I'm sure you'll love this, too."

"Oh, hey! These are my favourite chocolates! I literally mentioned these once, weeks ago. How did you remember?"

"I pay attention. I'm good like that."

"For once, I'll have to agree with you there," smiles Marinette, carefully setting the chocolates and roses next to her so that they can't slide off the bed. She picks up her gift to him now, holding it out so that he can take it. "Careful. It's fragile."

Chat gently takes the box from her hands, slowly untying the bow and lifting the lid carefully to look inside. Marinette bites her lip as she waits for his reaction. As soon as he realises what's inside, he looks up at her, his mouth open slightly in astonishment.

"Did you... make all this?" he asks, glancing from her to the box, and then back at her again.

"That's right. Just for you."

His mouth stretches into a smile and suddenly he's beaming at her, throwing his arms around her (but not so fiercely that he upsets the box on his lap). "How did you know that I love pastries?"

"It's not just you that pays attention. I always see you glancing at the door down to the bakery whenever the smell of any of the food is wafted up into my room. So I figured you probably like pastries! And I guess I was right," she tells him with a laugh.

"You were! It's kind of embarrassing, actually, and it's kind of become a problem. My father doesn't let me eat sweets very often."

"Well you absolutely have to eat these ones! You can even leave them here if you think your dad will catch you, but you'll have to come back and eat them tomorrow."

"If it's okay with you, I'll eat some of them now. Want half a croissant?"

"Of course!"

They nestle close, spending the short time they have together talking and laughing and enjoying each other's presence. The night passes by far too quickly for the both of them, and all too soon it reaches the time that Chat has to leave; they each have to force each other to untangle themselves and leave the warmth of the blankets and one another behind. This time the cold air outside the door isn't so refreshing. It feels more blustery and fierce. Marinette's skin tingles as goosebumps form on her bare arms as Chat pulls her into a tight hug.

And then he's up on the balcony railing, perched in that funny position of his and looking down at her, and she can just see his smirk and the glint of his green eyes in the moonlight.

"Thank you for coming here for me tonight," she says quietly, still gripping on to his hand. "I love you, Chat."

Without warning he swiftly leans down and kisses her on the lips, squeezing her hand so that he keeps his balance. Warmth spreads throughout her whole body. But as soon as it started, it's over, and Chat leans back and replaces his hand in hers with a final small parcel.

"I love you too, Princess."

And he's gone.

Marinette, still bewildered, glances down at the small parcel in her hand. She doesn't know where he managed to produce it from. Stuck to the rectangular box is a tiny card, which she carefully presses open, bringing it closer to the light so that she can read Chat's scrawling handwriting.

> _My dear Marinette,_  
>  _This was a gift from my father to me. It's something that I love and treasure, which is why I want you to have it. Please love and treasure it as much as I do.  
>  Happy Valentine's Day._  
>  _I love you._

It's not signed, but why would it need to be? He had given it to her himself.

She closes the door behind her and sits down on her bed, placing the parcel on her lap as she unties the bow, lifts the lid, carefully takes out what's inside, holds it out in front of her so that she can get a better look at what it is, because she doesn't quite believe what she sees.

It's a small blue scarf.


End file.
